The present invention relates to a grouping device constituting a keyboard of control keys for equipments mounted in a motor-vehicle.
In motor-vehicles, the keys controlling the different equipments are mounted on the dashboard, or close to the steering-wheel on one or more supports and they are situated in a more or less accessible reach of the driver occupying the driving seat.
But the fact must be noted that motor-vehicle manufacturers have never agreed on a standardization of the position of the different keys to prevent drivers from being confused everytime they change vehicles.
For example, when a driver uses a new vehicle or when a a young driver drives a vehicle for the first time, he has to examine closely all the keys in order to determine what equipments they control, using as a guide the diagrams provided on the keys, or by consulting the instruction book of the vehicle.
It has been found that many drivers do not take that essential precaution, and for those who do, there is a period of adaption which may be long or short, during which, in emergencies, the driver may often hesitate and/or have inopportune reflexes.
One interesting solution has been proposed in French Patent No. 2 428 315 whereby the keys are fixed on a plane support, namely a two-dimensional support, and arranged according to a representative diagram of the vehicle, in positions similar to the positions of the controlled equipments.
The disadvantage of this solution however is the necessity for the driver to use his eyes to identify the diagram on the support and to guide the hand towards the wanted control key. This is not compatible with the safety requirement whereby the driver of a motor vehicle should keep his eyes on the road, more particularly when he is controlling equipments which are essential for the driving and/or for warning other vehicles on the road. This known apparatus therefore can only be applied to the control of equipments used when the vehicle is stationary with the exception of the control of equipments used while the vehicle is running such as indicator lights, dipped headlights, windshield wipers.